Pink
by Pale-Slytherin
Summary: Harry ist fest entschlossen die Verwandlung zum Animagus zu meistern. Die Resultate sind... unerwartet. Teil 2 von 2. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Pink**

**Rating: **pre-slash, PG-13

**Disclaimer: **JKRs Welt, the concepts Geschichte. ( www fanfiction net /u / 774261/)

**Summary: **Parodie eines Klischees. Harry ist fest entschlossen die Verwandlung zum Animagus zu meistern. Die Resultate sind… unerwartet.

**Pink**

Harry stieß einen Schuh gegen einen Riss im Beton und schaffte es, einen kleinen Brocken Zement zu lösen. Mit einem bösen Blick kickte er ihn weg. Das war wohl der ödeste Sommer _überhaupt_. Der Fernseher war kaputt, er hatte nicht eine einzige Eule von seinen Freunden erhalten und nicht einmal Dudley war da. Seine Eltern hatten ihn über die Ferien in ein Abmagerungscamp geschickt. Harry hatte versucht, sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, aber auch das funktionierte nicht.

Alles wäre in Ordnung, wenn er nur ein wenig herumfliegen dürfte, aber natürlich ging das nicht. Man hatte ihm klipp und klar gesagt, dass er sich nicht einen Zentimeter weiter vom Haus entfernen durfte, als bis zum Gartentor. Soweit Harry es beurteilen konnte, waren die Grenzen des Dursleygrundstücks gleichzeitig die Grenzen seines unsichtbaren Gefängnisses.

Er war schon fast verrückt vor Langeweile. Nachdem er sich vorsichtig umgesehen hatte und niemanden sah, hob er einen Fuß. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es wirklich jemand merken würde, wenn er nur einen ganz kleinen Spaziergang um den Block machen würde.

Auf einmal gab es ein ‚plopp' und ein Knurren neben Harrys Ohr und er sprang vor Schreck beinahe aus seiner Haut. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Sieh an, Potter, der Sommer hat kaum begonnen und schon brechen Sie Regeln", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme.

Harry starrte nach oben, ins Gesicht seines am meisten gehassten Professors und wünschte sich dabei, dass es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, der ihn erwischt hätte, wie er die Linie überschritt. „Ich breche keine Regel", verteidigte er sich,

„Ach, wirklich? Und wie genau würden Sie _das_ dann nennen?", fragte Snape und zeigte auf Harrys Fuß, der außerhalb des Grundstücks stand.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah weg.

„Zwei Wochen Nachsitzen, Mister Potter, dafür, dass Sie mich zwingen meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, Sie zu beschützen und es nicht einmal zu schätzen wissen und dafür, dass Sie mich zwingen mein Versteck als Ihr Beschützer aufzugeben."

„Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass Sie raus gekommen sind, um mich anzuschnauzen", kam es augenblicklich zurück geschossen. „Und außerdem können Sie mir mitten in den Sommerferien keine Strafarbeiten aufbrummen."

„Ich gebe Ihnen Strafarbeiten, wann immer ich der Meinung bin, dass es angebracht ist", erklärte Snape. „Und es ist ja auch nicht so, als hätten Sie etwas _Besseres_ zu tun."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Ich geh wieder rein", erklärte er verstimmt.

„Ich sehe Sie morgen", erwiderte Snape mit einem Hauch von Genugtuung in der Stimme.

„Kann's kaum erwarten", murmelte Harry, als er sich umdrehte und davon schritt.

OoOoOoOoO

"Blättern Sie zur Seite 102", befahl Snape und schloss die Vorhänge, um das fröhliche und helle Nachmittagssonnenlicht auszusperren. Die Dursleys waren aus ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer verbannt worden, um Raum für Harrys Nachsitzen zu schaffen. Sie hatten es nicht gerade gut gefunden, aber nach ein paar gewählten Worten aus Snapes Repertoire, hatten sie entschieden, dass es besser wäre, sich zu verziehen. Es schien, als wäre Harry nicht der Einzige, den man mit schnell vorgebrachten und gut gezielten Beleidigungen verunsichern konnte.

Harry starrte auf das gewaltige buch vor ihm. Er stemmte es vom Tisch und hievte es in seinen Schoß. Während er durch die Seiten blätterte, versuchte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, die winzige Schrift zu entziffern, die die Seiten bedeckte.

"Seien Sie vorsichtig damit. Es ist fast ein halbes Jahrtausend alt, äußerst empfindlich und absolute unbezahlbar. Es ist das _chef d'oeuvre _von Mathilda Magnus und der hervorragendste Text über Verteidigungsmagie überhaupt."

Harry zwinkerte verwirrt. „Sie meinen… man kann es essen?"

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Nein. _Chef d'oeuvre_ bedeutet… Meisterwerk und nicht, wie Sie es zweifellos verstanden haben, Appetithäppchen. Wir sollten uns möglicherweise zuerst Ihrem Französisch zuwenden, bevor wir uns an die mehr herausfordernden Dinge machen, wie Zaubern. Oder sollten wir, um sicher zu gehen, beim Alphabet beginnen?"

Harry verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. „Sehr witzig." Er wandte sich wieder dem Text zu, benutzte diesmal aber nur die Fingerspitzen zum Umblättern und behandelte das Buch auch sonst mit mehr Respekt. „Oh, super. Noch mehr Occlumens", murrte er mit flacher Stimme, als er die gewünschte Seite erreichte.

„In der Tat. Da Ihr letzter Vorstoß in dieses Gebiet ein- sagen wir mal - _unglaubliches_ _Desaster_ war, werden wir dort beginnen. Für den Fall, dass Sie dort einen messbaren Erfolg verzeichnen sollten, was ich bezweifle, wenden wir uns danach allen anderen Dingen zu."

Harry blätterte durch das Buch und sah sich einzelne Kapitelüberschriften an. Irgendwo in der Mitte des Textes hielt er plötzlich inne. „Die Animagus-Transformationen", atmete er fasziniert. „Das ist es. _Das_ ist, was ich lernen will."

"Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Potter. Dies ist ein überaus schwieriger Zauber. Sie haben nicht die geringste Aussicht darauf, das je zu erlernen."

Harry ließ das buch auf den Tisch fallen. „Sie sagten, wir würden alles lernen, wenn ich nur erst Occlumens beherrschen würde. Das hier ist, was ich danach lernen will."

„Sie sind ein Unruhestifter, genau wie Ihr Vater. Es gibt Gesetze gegen diese Verwandlung. Wollen Sie wirklich die Innenseiten von Askaban sehen, noch bevor Sie Ihren achtzehnten Geburtstag erlebt haben?"

„Wir haben hier spezielle Umstände und das wissen Sie auch. Da draußen sind Leute, die mich umbringen wollen und das hier könnte mir dagegen helfen."

„Das können auch die meisten ihrer anderen Studien und doch sehe ich nicht, dass Sie nur die geringste Leidenschaft in _diese_ investieren." Snapes Augen brannten mit Wut.

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Warum wollen Sie mir nicht helfen?"

„Du kleiner Sack! Ich _kenne_ die Animagus-Transformation nicht", brüllte Snape schließlich.

Harry sah geknickt aus. „Oh. Aber… könnten wir dann nicht einfach die Theorie studieren? Für den Fall, dass ich _irgendwann_ einmal die Chance kriege, es doch zu lernen?"

Der Tränkemeister sandte ihm einen bösen Blick und sah aus, als ob er nichts lieber täte, als Harry hochzuheben und ihn aus dem Fenster zu werfen. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich Sie davon abhalten kann, in dem Buch zu lesen", erklärte er nach einer Weile.

Harrys Gesicht erstrahlte in dem ersten Grinsen seit er Snape gesehen hatte. „Wunderbar."

„Fein", grummelte Snape. „Und nun gehen Sie auf Seite 102!"

OoOoOoOoO

Harry tappte seine Feder gegen seine Finger und beobachtet dabei Snape, der Harrys Aufsatz laut vorlas. Es war seltsam, dass so dünne Lippen und so krumme Zähne von einer so wundervollen und sexy Stimme begleitet werden konnten. Erschrocken setzte er sich ruckartig auf.

Snape hielt inne. "Für einen ersten Ansatz über die Effekte eines Erschaffungstrankes, war das erstaunlich gut." Er sah zu Harry hinüber, der ihn mit offenem Mund ansah. „Ja, ich bin selbst erstaunt. Wie es aussieht sind Sie nicht die völlige Verschwendung für die ich Sie gehalten hatte, wenn Sie erst einmal versuchen sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren."

Harry blinzelte ein wenig und versuchte, sich von dem Schock seines unvorsichtigen Gedankens zu erholen. „Äh. Danke, Sir."

„Lassen Sie es sich nicht zu Kopf steigen."

OoOoOoOoO

"Ich denke, ich habe die Animagus-Transformation begriffen." Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape ihm den Kopf abbeißen würde, aber es gab nun mal niemanden, mit dem er es sonst hätte besprechen können. Außerdem mochte er den Gedanken, mit dem Mann eine richtige Diskussion führen zu können, wie ein Gleichberechtigter behandelt zu werden. Okay, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape ihn niemals als Gleichberechtigten sehen würde oder als etwas anderes, als den Dorn in seiner Seite oder den Stachel in seinem Arsch, aber ein Junge konnte doch träumen, richtig?

Der Tränkemeister verzog lediglich das Gesicht. „Warum bestehen Sie darauf, weiter an dieser Sache zu arbeiten? Sie _müssen aufhören_!" Er sah von dem Stück Holz auf, das er in ein Schwert verwandelt hatte, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht seltsam ernst. „Es gibt wirklich furchtbare Konsequenzen für ein solches Handeln, wissen Sie das? Möchten Sie vielleicht in der Form einer riesigen Nacktschnecke Ihr Leben verbringen oder als kurzsichtiges Kaninchen?"

„Was interessiert es Sie?", gab Harry aufgebracht zurück.

Snape sah ihn an. „Tut es nicht."

OoOoOoOoO

Eine Woche später lag Snape in Onkel Vernons Lieblingssessel und las einen Brief, als Harry, sehr zufrieden mit sich, von dem Buch aufsah.

„Ich glaube, so könnte es funktionieren", verkündete er aufgeregt.

Die Falte zwischen Snapes Brauen vertiefte sich bei der Störung. „Ist Ihnen klar, dass ich mitten in einer Beschäftigung bin, die – so schockierend Ihnen das auch vorkommen mag – nicht Sie betrifft?"

Harry sah ihn böse an. „Wo liegt der Sinn darin, dass Sie hier rumhängen, wenn Sie mir nichts beibringen? Sie sind nicht gerade die schönste Dekoration, wissen Sie?"

Der Mann schnaubte, faltete das Pergament in seiner Hand und schlüpfte in seine Robe. „Clever, Potter. Also, was für eine _brillante_ Entdeckung haben Sie heute gemacht? Muss ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass das runde Objekt, das rollt, bereits entdeckt wurde und unter dem Namen „das Rad" viel Beifall erhielt?"

„Haha", erwiderte Harry. "Nein, ich meine noch immer die Animagus-Transformation. Es benötigt eine Menge Konzentration und Willensstärke, genau wie Occlumens. Ich glaube wirklich, dass ich es schaffen kann."

Snape wirkte verärgert. „Dann werde ich wohl der Erste sein, der sagt ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verwandlung in einen Pavian.'"

Harry warf ihm einen dreckigen Blick zu. „Ich werde _kein_ Pavian."

"Nein, wohl nicht. Sie haben eher etwas von einem Esel."

Harry zog den Kopf ein und wandte sich, Snape ignorierend, wieder dem Buch zu. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen, als zu versuchen mit dem Mann zu reden.

OoOoOoOoO

An Harrys letztem Tag des Nachsitzens fühlte er sich unerklärlich bedrückt. „Tja, ich denke, Sie sind jetzt ein so annehmbarer Occlumens, wie es bei Ihnen nur möglich ist", erklärte Snape in seltsam ruhiger Stimme.

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie wären enttäuscht. Ich hab Sie in den Hintern getreten. Ich bin mehr als annehmbar, ich bin verdammt gut."

Snape schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. „Hören Sie auf sich so kindisch zu benehmen. Ich habe heute nichts getan, um einen Streit zu provozieren."

Harry regte sich ab und fühlte sich ein wenig beschämt. „Entschuldigung."

Der Tränkmeister hob die Schultern. „Überempfindlichkeit ist eine Schwäche, die man bei den meisten Jugendlichen feststellen kann."

„Sie können genauso kindisch und überempfindlich sein", sagte Harry.

„Das ist eine weitere Woche Nachsitzen", erwiderte Snape.

Harry lächelte. „Gut. Wir müssen uns nochmals über die Schildzauber unterhalten."

Snape erhob sich und glättete seine Roben. „Ich zweifle daran, Sie jemals loszuwerden", sagte er, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass einen Hauch Zufriedenheit in der dunklen Stimme entdeckt hatte.

OoOoOoOoO

Zur gleichen Zeit, als das Schuljahr wieder begann, hatte Harry eine Art Waffenstillstand mit dem Tränkmeister erreicht. Sie hatten es sogar geschafft, hin und wieder eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung zu führen. Natürlich geschah es genauso oft, dass sie sich in die Haare bekamen und sich gegenseitig beschimpften oder mit Gegenständen bewarfen.

Harry würde das _wirklich_ vermissen.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher das, egal wie wütend sie aufeinander waren, Ron und Hermione es ihm nicht erlauben würden Tante Petunias Porzellan nach ihnen zu werfen und anschließend so zu tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Und das, obwohl es ein großartiger Weg war, Stress abzubauen. Er fragte sich, wie Snape sich wohl verhalten würde, nun wo sie zurück waren. Würde er wieder damit beginnen, Harry mit der üblichen Verachtung zu behandeln? Es war ziemlich wahrscheinlich, wenn man bedachte, dass die Slytherins alles beobachteten, was vor sich ging.

Am tag bevor der Unterricht losging, besuchte Snape Harry ein letztes Mal. „Potter… Harry", begann er, „ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du aufhörst die Animagus-Transformationen zu studieren. Ich habe dich lange genug gewähren lassen."

„_Gewähren lassen_?", kreischte Harry empört.

„Ja. Ich hätte das Buch jederzeit konfiszieren können", erklärte Snape. „Es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Versprich mir, dass ich dich nicht dabei erwischen werde, wie du den Zauber lernst."

Harry sah zur Seite, unfähig Snapes Blick zu begegnen, „Ich verspreche es", murmelte er. „Ich werde das hier vermissen. Ich schätze, das bedeutet keine weiteren Strafarbeiten mehr?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und gab Harry ein kurzes Lächeln. „Ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen, Mister Potter."

OoOoOoOoO

Harry hatte absolut Recht gehabt in Bezug auf Snapes Verhalten, sobald andere Leute in der Nähe waren. Wenn irgendetwas, dann hatte er die Härte der Beleidigungen unterschätzt, die der Mann in seine Richtung losließ.

„Mister Potter, kennen Sie nicht den Unterschied zwischen Asphodel und Anitmon? Sind Sie _wirklich_ so atemberaubend dämlich? Säubern Sie Ihren Arbeitsbereich und beginnen Sie von vorn. Wenn Sie es bis zum Ende der Stunde nicht geschafft haben, diesen Trank herzustellen, dann sind Sie aus meiner Klasse raus, verstanden?"

Harry starrte auf seine Schuhe. „Ja, Sir", knurrte er.

Die Slytherins lachten und rollten mit den Augen.

„Mister Malfoy. Es scheint, als wären Sie wieder einmal der Einzige, der einen fehlerlosen Trank herzustelle im Stande war. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin."

Harrys Kopf schnappte nach oben und er sah seinen silberhaarigen Antagonisten vor Stolz glühen. „Ich bin sicher, ich hätte es nicht schaffen können, wenn ich nicht einen solch brillanten Lehrer hätte", flötete Draco. Harry gab sich alle Mühe sich nicht auf seinen Tisch zu übergeben. Sicher musste Snape doch diese Art der Schleimerei durchschauen?

Der Tränkemeister hielt einen Moment inne und schenkte Malfoy einen anerkennenden Blick. „Natürlich. Und fünf Punkte für Slytherin für diesen auffallenden Scharfsinn."

_Eher auffallende Arschkriecherei_, dachte Harry, sagte aber nichts. Er knallte lediglich seinen Zauberstab mit mehr Wucht auf den Tisch, als nötig war und stampfte los, um sich neue Zutaten für seinen Trank zu holen.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry umrundete die Ecke und betrat Snapes Klassenzimmer, wo er zu einem abrupten Halt kam. „Was tut _der_ denn hier?", fragte er in einem feindlichen Tonfall.

Draco grinste und strich sich über sein glänzendes Haar. „Professor Snape gibt mir ein wenig Nachhilfe", verkündete er. „Und was tust _du_ hier?"

„Nachsitzen", schnaubte Harry. Er schob den Kiefer vor, ging an einen der Tische und machte sich an die Arbeit, während er versuchte Draco auszublenden, der sich die Zeit damit vertrieb Snape anzuhimmeln.

„Meine Güte, Professor, Sie sind so unglaublich begabt. Ich hab schon von diesem Experiment gehört, aber es ist so schwierig. Vielleicht könnten Sie es mir eines Tages beibringen?"

„Das ist nicht unbedingt angemessen. Es gehört nicht zum Stundeplan, da es verschiedene gefährliche und süchtig machende Substanzen enthält."

„Aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Es geht doch hier um _mich_. Mich und… _Sie_, natürlich", schnurrte Draco.

Harry ließ ein Glas Schmetterlingsflügel fallen.

„Ungeschickter Trottel", moserte Draco, wütend über die Unterbrechung.

„Wir werden das später besprechen", sagte Snape. „Es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren."

Harry spießte Snape mit seinem Blick förmlich auf, nachdem Draco gegangen war. „Er wirft sich praktisch vor Ihre Füße. Das ist widerlich. Und ist das nicht gegen die Schulregeln?"

„… Nicht wirklich." Snape sah Harry mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Dann… _mögen_ Sie ihn?"

„Ob ich ihn _mag_?", fragte Snape ungläubig. „Hör auf so kindisch zu sein. Wenn du wissen willst, ob ich mich zu ihm hingezogen fühle, dann nein."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich fühle mich prinzipiell nicht hingezogen zu tollpatschigen, ungelenken, postpubertären _Kindern_."

„… Ich bin nicht ungelenk", warf Harry gereizt ein.

„Habe ich nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt, Mister Potter? Es ist wohl kaum meine Schuld, wenn Sie eifersüchtig auf Draco sind", gab Snape ungerührt zurück, während er eine Phiole verschloss.

Harry kochte vor Wut. „Ich bin _nicht_ eifersüchtig."

Snapes Lippen zuckten verdächtig. „Es ist fast niedlich", murmelte er.

„Ich bin nicht… was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Nichts."

„Ist es?"

„Verpissen Sie sich, Mister Potter."

„Warum sind Sie immer so freundlich zu Malfoy?", fragte Harry, der wieder zum ursprünglichen Thema zurückgefunden hatte.

„Weil Malfoy durch seine Eitelkeit am leichtesten zu manipulieren ist", sagte Snape offen. „Denken Sie darüber nach, Mister Potter, gebe ich Draco Strafarbeiten und damit meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit?"

Harry duckte den Kopf, um das Lächeln und den Hauch von Röte zu verstecken, welche sich auf seinem Gesicht breit machten. „Ich schätze nicht."

„Gut. Etwas mehr Muskelkraft bei dem Kessel dort. Das Armabillokraut hat sich da ziemlich festgefressen."

OoOoOoOoO

Gegen vier Uhr morgens erwachte Harry mit einer plötzlichen Eingebung in Bezug auf die Animagus-Transformation. Es war ein schwerer Zauber, da es verschiedene Beschwörungsformeln, komplizierte Zauberstabbewegungen und ein sekundengenaue Zeitvorgaben gab. Harry war froh, dass er das alles nicht jedes Mal tun musste. Nach der ersten Verwandlung in seine Animagusform, konnte er nach Belieben wechseln.

Die größte Schwierigkeit, soweit Harry das sehen konnte, war, dass er sich niemals daran würde erinnern können, was genau er in welcher Reihenfolge zu tun hatte. _Aber_, sagte er sich, als er seine Brille aufsetzte, unter das Bett kroch und seinen Tarnumhang hervorholte, _ich weiß einen Weg, durch den ich mir alles merken kann. Alles was ich brauche, ist eine Dosis Erinnungstrank – und ich weiß, wo ich die herbekomme. Ich klaue ein paar Tropfen und dann seh ich ja, ob es hilft._

OoOoOoOoO

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und Harry war noch immer an der Arbeit. Gerade, als er feststellte, dass er zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würde, begann ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Körper ihm klarzumachen, dass er sich verwandelte. Es passierte! Es passierte wirklich. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Und auch noch ohne Hermiones Hilfe!

Harry war fast schwindelig vor Glück_. Nimm das, Voldemort, du Bastard!, _jubelte er innerlich._ **Das** wirst du niemals erwarten, eh? Ich komme und hole dich, denn nun bin ich UNAUFHALTBAR!_ Er zitterte ein wenig, wegen der Aufregung des künftigen Triumphs.

_Ich frage mich, was ich bin? Bestimmt etwas Beeindruckendes. Ich bin so mutig, wie Sirius, ich bin zielstrebig und immer da, um den Tag zu retten. Bestimmt bin ich ein Löwe oder ein Adler oder so._

Harry drehte den Hals, um einen Blick auf seinen neuen Körper zu bekommen. Es war schwierig etwas Genaues zu sagen, da sich seine Sicht verändert hatte und er sich außerdem aus einer seltsamen Perspektive sah, aber soweit er es ausmachen konnte, war er…

_Pink? Welches Tier ist pink? Wieso bin ich pink?_

Er blinzelte und versuchte erstmal alles zu verarbeiten.

_Ich kann nicht **pink** sein. Und… was ist mit meinen Beinen? WAS ZUR VERFLUCHTEN HÖLLE…?_

OoOoOoOoO

Ron hatten seinen Arm um Hermiones Schultern, als sie gemeinsam zum unterricht gingen. „Harry wird schon auftauchen", beruhigte er sie. „Und hey, hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich etwas für dich gekauft habe?", fragte er mit verlegendem Grinsen.

„Wirklich? Aber Ron, du brauchst wirklich einen neuen Kessel, du solltest lieber sparen."

"Oh, mach dir darum keine Gedanken", drängte er, "ich hab es echt billig bekommen. Äh. Ich meine…", er brach an und seine Ohren wurden rot, „ich meine, ich hab ein gutes Geschäft gemacht."

Er suchte in seiner Tasche, bevor er eine kleine Box hervorholte, sie öffnete und ein dickes, verziertes Armband präsentierte. „Oh, es ist wunderschön", hauchte Hermione ergriffen. „Hilfst du mir, es anzulegen?" Sie hielt ihm ihr Handgelenk hin.

Doch bevor Ron viel mehr tun konnte, als das Armband in die Hand zu nehmen, brach weiter unten in der Halle Unruhe aus. „Was ist da denn los?", fragte er.

Leute rannten hin und her, verteilten sich über den Gang, quiekend und lachend, Hefte und Bücher fallen lassend. Dann gab es einen lauten Quäkton und etwas erschien am Ende der Halle. Es schien ziemlich schnell auf sie zuzukommen.

„Ist das… _ein Flamingo_?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Es ist außer Kontrolle", schrie jemand im Vorbeirennen. Der Flamingo schien in der Tat Probleme mit der Steuerung seines Körpers zu haben, er schlug verzweifelt mit den Flügeln und wippte den Kopf auf und nieder, während er durch den Gang stolperte.

Er wankte zu Hermione, stoppte plötzlich und gab ein raues ‚honk' von sich. Hermione sah ihn nervös an. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn zu einem der Lehrer bringen?", schlug sie vor.

„Und wie sollen wir ihn dahin bringen?", fragte Ron. „Er ein großes, wandelndes Desaster."

„Wie werden ihn irgendwie… hinleiten", beschloss Hermione und warf ihr buschiges Haar zurück. „Hier, wir legen einfach das Armband um seinen Hals und ich zaubere ein Stück Schnur herbei…"

Sie lockte den Vogel, der noch immer vor sich hin quäkte und in Nervosität einzelne Federn verlor, die Halle hinab. „Professor Snapes Klassenzimmer ist am nächsten, wir bringen ihn dahin."

Professor Snape war nicht erfreut, mitten in der Stunde von zwei Dritteln des berüchtigten Gryffindortrios unterbrochen zu werden, die ein großes pinkes Ding mitbrachten, das sich ihm entgegen warf. Nach ein paar Momenten des Kampfes gelang es ihm schließlich, die Flügel des Tieres gegen dessen Körper zu drücken und es gefangen zu nehmen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er in einer leisen, gefährlichen Stimme, deren Effekt völlig danebenging, da sein Haar in alle Richtungen abstand und er einen Flamingo unter dem Arm festhielt.

„Wir… wir wissen es nicht, Sir", informierte ihn Hermione. „Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Unterricht, als der Flamingo den Korridor hinunter gerannt kam und wir dachten, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir ihn herbrächten."

Snape sah an seiner Nase vorbei auf sie herab, während er versuchte, seine Würde wiederherzustellen. „Äußerst glaubwürdig."

„Es ist wahr!", protestierte Ron.

„Wir werden sehen, was der Headmaster zu ihren Scherzen zu sagen hat", erklärte der Tränkemeister. „Kommen sie mit."

OoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapter 2

**Pink**

**Rating: **pre-slash, so PG,

**Disclaimer: **JKRs Welt, the concepts Geschichte. ( www fanfiction net /u / 774261/) Hier verdient niemand irgendetwas, okay?

**Summary: **Veralberung eines Klischees. Harry ist fest entschlossen die Verwandlung zum Animagus zu meistern. Die Resultate sind… unerwartet.

**Pink**

Dumbledore schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht, als sein Büro von der seltsam gemischten Gruppe gestürmt wurde, sondern bot erst einmal ein breites Lächeln und eine Runde Zitronenbonbons an.

„Headmaster, diese Kinder haben meinen Unterricht mit ihrem undisziplinierten Verhalten und ihren Scherzen das letzte Mal unterbrochen. Ich fordere, dass etwas getan wird."

Zu Snapes Empörung ignorierte Dumbledore ihn vollkommen und sprach stattdessen den Vogel an, der es sich unter Snapes Arm gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Und ich nehme nicht an, dass du einen Bonbon möchtest?"

„Headmaster", knirschte Snape mit schlecht versteckter Ungeduld, „Flamingos essen _keine_ Zitronenbonbons. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es schlecht für ihr Verdauungssystem wäre. Wenn Sie dem verdammten Vieh Erfrischungen anbieten möchten, dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie etwas Angemesseneres, wie Krustentiere oder Algen, finden."

„Woher wollen _Sie_ wissen, was Flamingos essen", fragte Ron mit säuerlicher Stimme, ganz klar stinkig darüber, in Dumbledores Büro geschleift worden zu sein, für etwas, dass nicht seine Schuld war.

„_Jeder_ weiß, wovon sich Flamingos ernähren", erwiderte der Tränkemeister herablassend.

„Eine hervorragende Wahl, die du da getroffen hast, mein Junge", teilte der Headmaster dem Vogel mit. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass du nicht wirklich eine Wahl hattest, aber trotzdem… darf ich dir zu deinem herrlichen Federkleid gratulieren?"

Der Vogel gab ein erzürntes ‚honk' von sich und Snape seufzte schwer. „Headmaster, ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Lage verbessern. Das Tier ist verwirrt und müde und sehr wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wirklich ein Tier, sondern eher ein Regenschirm oder Krocketschläger, der im Unterricht verwandelt wurde. Wir sollten es einfach wieder zurückverwandeln und mit unseren Tagesgeschäften weitermachen."

Der Flamingo kreischte lautstark und begann, sich hektisch zu bewegen. „Sei nicht albern, Severus. Ich bin sicher, dass Harry sehr wohl allein in der Lage ist, sich wieder in einen Menschen zurück zu verwandeln, wenn wir ihm nur ein wenig Zeit geben."

„Nun ja, es ist schon sehr lästig ihn die ganze Zeit herumzutragen und ich… WAS? _Was_ haben Sie gesagt? Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst!"

Ein langer Hals wand sich und große, traurige schwarze Augen blickten in seine. Severus bemerkte eine kleine, wie ein Blitz geformte Markierung auf dem Kopf des Vogels und das Tier honkte Mitleid erregend.

„Potter? Du kleines Monster! Ich habe dir verboten diesen Zauber zu probieren! Nun hängst du fest, nicht wahr? Gib's zu! Gib's zu, bevor ich dir deinen überlangen Hals umdrehe!"

„Nun, nun, Severus, du verbesserst die Lage nicht", gab Dumbledore Snapes eigene Worte selbstzufrieden zurück. „Es sollte einfach genug sein, Harry in seine eigene Form zurückzubringen. Setz ihn einfach ab und lass mich mal ran."

Snape ließ den Vogel fallen, während ein Auge verdächtig zuckte.

„Oh, Harry, ich bin so stolz, dass du es geschafft hast", rief Hermione. „Aber wieso hast du mir nicht _gesagt_, dass du es versuchen würdest?"

„Geht etwas zurück", befahl Dumbledore. „Er wird Platz für die Rückverwandlung brauchen." Es gab einen kurzen Lichtblitz und Harry schien aus der Form des Vogels zurückzukehren, doch bevor er es geschafft hatte, fasste er sich keuchend an die Kehle, fiel zu Boden und ging wieder in die Flamingoform über. Dumbledore betrachtete ihn genauer und berührte das Armband, das um den Hals des Vogels hing. „Was ist das?"

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Hermione. „Wir haben es als Halsband benutzt, um ihn zu Professor Snape zu bringen. Ich nehme es ihm sofort ab." Sie nestelte an dem Band herum, aber es ließ sich nicht öffnen. „Ich glaube, der Verschluss ist kaputt."

Der Headmaster runzelte die Stirn. „Woher haben Sie das?"

Ron hob die Hand. „Es, ähm, war ein Geschenk, Sir", sagte er und zog den Kopf ein, ohne jemandem in die Augen zu sehen. Harry stieß seinen Freund mit dem Schnabel an, wie um ihn zum Sprechen zu bewegen. „Ich… hab es von Mundungus Fletcher", murmelte Ron schließlich.

„Was? Ron! Du hättest wissen sollen, dass damit etwas nicht stimmt, wenn es von Mundungus kommt", belehrte Hermione ihn.

„Hm. Ich fürchte, das wird einige Nachforschungen benötigen", entschuldigte sich Dumbledore und strich Harry über die Federn.

„Denken Sie, dass Mundungus es von einer kriminellen Quelle bezogen hat?", fragte Snape, der überraschend besorgt klang.

Der Headmaster sah ihn mit ernstem Gesicht an. „Schlimmer. Ich denke, dass er es aus dem Hause Black gestohlen hat."

OoOoOoOoO

Severus starrte mit bösem Blick auf die Seite vor ihm und strich gedankenverloren über Harrys gefiederten Kopf, der auf seinen Knien ruhte. Sie arbeiteten sich durch die Bücher, die Granger gefunden hatte. Severus war definitiv nicht erfreut darüber, dass er derjenige war, den man abkommandiert hatte, alles über die Bedürfnisse von Flamingos herauszufinden – aber Dumbledore hatte dazu folgendes zu sagen gehabt: ‚_Du_ bist derjenige, der wusste, was sie fressen, also bist _du_ unser führender Ornithologe. Betrachte es einfach als eine Möglichkeit, dein Fachwissen zu erweitern.'

Es hatte einen kleineren Kampf gegeben, als Potter versucht hatte, ebenfalls in dem Buch zu lesen und seinen großen Schnabel zwischen Severus und die Seiten geschoben hatte, was dem Jungen – dem Vogel – mehr als einen Klaps hinter die Ohren – oder deren Äquivalent – gebracht hatte. Am Ende hatte Harry aufgegeben und sich damit begnügt seinen Kopf auf Snapes Schoß abzulegen, was dieser gerade so tolerierte.

„Hör sich das einer an", murmelte Snape. „Das Auge eines Flamingos ist größer, als sein Gehirn. Nicht viel Veränderung auf _diesem_ Gebiet, nicht wahr?"

Harry grunzte seinen Protest, aber es klang eher halbherzig.

„Tja, du gehörst offensichtlich nicht zur Art der großen Flamingos. Zuerst einmal bist du zu… _pink_", sagte Snape verächtlich, „und natürlich zu klein. Scheint, als ob, egal zu welcher Spezies du gehörst, du dazu verdammt wärst, immer ein dürres Ding zu sein." Er erhielt keine Antwort. Snape vermutete, dass Harry es mit würdevoller Stille versuchte, obwohl auch die Möglichkeit bestand, dass seine Finger, die durch die Federn strichen, einfach zu angenehm waren. „Wieso der Headmaster ein so brennendes Interesse daran hat, deine genaue Spezies zu erfahren, ist mir ein Rätsel. Wahrscheinlich will er mich einfach nur in den Wahnsinn treiben. Und es funktioniert." Snape las weiter, „Gütiger Merlin, das kann nicht sein", sagte er plötzlich mit tonloser Stimme. „Zeig mir deine Füße. Deine _Füße_, verflucht!"

Harry honkte, schnaubte und hob einen Fuß, den er beinahe in Snapes Gesicht rammte.

„Sehr witzig, Mister Potter. Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor." Er sah auf den dargebotenen Fuß. "Und es ist genau so, wie ich es vermutet habe. Sie sind ein _Phoenicoparrus jamesi _– ein James-Flamingo."

Harry stieß einen Schrei des Entzückens aus und fiel bei dem Versuch das Buch zu erreichen über die eigenen Füße. Er beäugte die Worte für einen Augenblick, blinzelte einige Male in Ungläubigkeit und drehte seinen Kopf dann überwältigt ins Snapes Richtung.

„Ich bin abgestoßen von Ihrer Wahl der Animagusform, nur damit Sie Bescheid wissen", sagte der Mann. „Ich sollte hinzufügen, dass ich noch nie einen so blöden Ausdruck bei einem Flamingo gesehen habe. Soll ich weitermachen, oder würden Sie gern ein wenig dramatisch umherwanken und dann ohnmächtig werden? Nein? Schön. Der Text sagt hier, dass Sie zu der kleinsten und zerbrechlichsten Flamingoart gehören."

Harry kreischte ärgerlich und stampfte mit den Füßen.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich hab's verstanden. Hör auf, oder Mdm. Pince wirft uns raus", versuchte Snape ihn zu beruhigen. "Und es bringt nichts, darüber zu diskutieren, nicht _ich_ sage das, sonder es steht so im Buch. Mit all den Geräuschen, die du so von dir gibst, muss ich sagen, dass Flamingos ziemlich laute Geschöpfe sind. Obwohl das ja wirklich passend ist, egal wie sehr du schmollst. Hör _auf_ zu schmollen. Wie kann das überhaupt sein, dass du in diesem Zustand und mit einem Schnabel den Gesichtsausdruck des Schmollens darstellen kannst? Im Vergleich zu anderen Vögeln sind Flamingos doch eher dafür bekannt sich zu putzen und herumzustolzieren. Oh ja, die Ähnlichkeiten türmen sich geradezu, oder? Hör auf mich zu picken! Potter! Du kommunistenfarbene Plage!"

OoOoOoOoO

"Ich nehme an, ich sollte glücklich darüber sein, dass wir soviel herausgefunden haben, wie nur möglich, bevor du es geschafft hast, dass wir rausgeschmissen wurden", sagte Snape und marschierte die Halle hinab, während Potter ihm mit unelegantem Staksen folgte.

Potter erwiderte nichts.

Nachdem er alles, was er erfahren hatte dem Headmaster erzählt hatte, fragte Snape: „Irgendein Erfolg in Bezug auf das Armband?"

Der Headmaster schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nach Mundungus schicken lassen, aber auch er weiß nicht viel. Es war, wie ich ohne Überraschung erfahren habe, ein einfacher Impuls, der ihn dazu bewegt hat, das Schmuckstück mitgehen zu lassen und er hat natürlich vorher nicht in Erfahrung gebracht, worum es sich dabei handelt."

Snape zischte verächtlich. „Wie auch immer. Ich habe mein Martyrium für heute hinter mir. Ich gehe zu Bett."

Er war schon fast bei den Treppen, die in die Kerker führten, als er feststellte, dass Potter noch immer hinter ihm herlief. „Und was genau denkst du, was du da tust?", fragte er kalt, als er stehen blieb.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern hob und senkte nur ein paar Mal Hals und Kopf.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Du hältst dich wohl für sehr witzig. Na, komm schon mit. Ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

In dieser Nacht erwachte der Tränkemeister mehrere Mal und war jedes Mal davon überzeugt, dass der Tag viel zu surreal gewesen war, um echt gewesen zu sein, doch dann streckte er die Hand aus und berührte den Flamingo neben sich, fuhr mit der Hand durch die pinken Federn und wusste, dass alles echt war. Potter wachte jedes Mal auf, schüttelte das Gefieder aus, gab Snape einen zutraulichen Blick und steckte den Kopf wieder unter einen Flügel, um gleich wieder einzuschlafen.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oooooh, ist sie nicht wunderschön?", piepste Ginny Weasley.

Snape schenkte ihr und ihren Freundinnen seinen intensivsten, alles in Flammen setzenden, Blick, während diese um Potter herumstanden. „_Er_ ist nichts in der Art, Miss Weasley", schnappte er. „_Er_ ist lediglich ein Flamingo und nicht mehr oder weniger attraktiv, als der Rest seiner Art. Und selbst, wenn er die verführerischste Schönheit unter allen Flamingos dieser Welt wäre, wäre es noch immer keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass Sie _nicht auf Ihrem Platz sitzen_."

Die Mädchen huschten zu ihren Tischen, aber viele warfen Harry sehnsüchtige Blicke zu, welcher seinen Kopf in der anstößigsten und niedlichsten Weise überhaupt, unter seinem Flügel versteckt hatte.

Einer der Slytherins wagte es, die Hand zu heben. „Wie haben Sie ihn bekommen, Sir?"

„Indem ich den kürzesten Halm gezogen habe und ich werde keine weiteren Fragen in diese Richtung erlauben, verstanden? Öffnen sie ihre Bücher. Wir werden einen Reparaturtrank brauen und ich wünsche alle Augen in meine Richtung. Der Erste, der diesen missglückten Pfau ansieht, fliegt aus der Klasse – und verliert alle Punkte des Tages."

Vier Leute flogen in dieser Stunde raus, weil sie einfach nicht aufhören konnten Harry anzustarren. Natürlich war es wirklich schwierig, ihn nicht anzustarren, wie er fröhlich in seinem kleinen Pool herumtrampelte, eine Muggelerfindung, die Dumbledore irgendwo aufgetrieben hatte und ein „Planschbecken" nannte. Wie auch immer es hieß – dieses Ding und den Flamingo in einer Ecke seines Klassenzimmers zu haben, war eine _gewaltige_ Ablenkung und Severus hasste es von Herzen. Außerdem, wie der Terror den Granger darstellte hervorgehoben hatte, wirkte beides _fröhlich_ und _sonnig_. Es _ruinierte_ das Ambiente von Snapes Kerkern.

Severus hatte nicht wirklich den kürzesten Halm gezogen, außer vielleicht im übertragenen Sinne. Harry hatte ihn – und seinen Kerker – einfach ausgesucht und schien nicht mehr gehen zu wollen. Alle in die Situation Involvierten hatten die Situation lang und breit besprochen: Wie seltsam es war, dass ein tropische Vogel sich die kältesten Räume des Schlosses aussuchte, das es noch seltsamer war, das Snape dies gestattete und wie überaus faszinierend es war, das sich zwischen den beiden ein Band zu entwickeln schien.

Als die letzte Klasse des Tages den Raum verlassen hatte, sah Snape das Biest mit säuerlichem Ausdruck an. „Oh, das hat dir Spaß gemacht, nicht wahr? Als ob du normalerweise nicht schon genug Aufmerksamkeit erhalten würdest. Jetzt hast du auch noch das Bedürfnis meine Kerker mit deiner Arroganz heimzusuchen?"

Harry gab ein jammerndes Honken von sich und hob ein Bein an, offensichtlich frierend.

„So ein Mist. Jetzt muss ich wegen dir noch die Wärmezauber erhöhen, richtig? Du bist wahrhaftig eine störende Kreatur." Entgegen seinen harten Worten sprach er unverzüglich den Zauber für Wärme und Harry entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Severus! Wie kommen du und Harry miteinander aus?" Dumbledore betrat den Raum hinter einem schwebenden Behälter.

„Wie ein Holzhaus und Feuer", erwiderte Severus mit monotoner Stimme. „Was ist das?"

„Flamingofutter, mein Junge."

"Ich glaube nicht dass so etwas existiert."

Der Headmaster blinzelte ihm zu. „Wenn das funktionieren würde, dann hätte ich es schon lange an Tom Riddle ausprobiert und das wäre es gewesen. Leider…"

„Jaja, schon kapiert", seufzte Severus. „Und heute Abend findet ein weiteres Treffen statt. Du wirst dich selbst um den Jungen kümmern müssen bis ich wieder zurück bin, falls er sich bis dahin nicht zurückverwandelt hat. Wo wir gerade dabei sind – gibt es irgendwelche Fortschritte? Bitte sag mir, dass ich nicht auf ewig mit dieser pinken Pest gestraft bin."

„Es gibt in der Tat gute Nachrichten. Auf den Rat von Phineas hin suchen wir nach dem Tagebuch von Wulfric Black, der eine ganze Kollektion solcher magischer Objekte hatte."

Severus sah zu, wie das Futter für Harry in den Pool geschüttet wurde und der Junge sich sofort darüber hermachte, indem er seinen Kopf ins Wasser fallen ließ und ihn hin- und herbewegte. „Du siehst aus wie ein Idiot", informierte Snape ihn. Der Flamingo hielt lange genug inne, um ihm einen beleidigen Blick zuzuwerfen und kehrte dann zu seinem Abendessen zurück.

„Harry scheint dich gern zu haben", bemerkte Dumbledore, als Harrys Kopf gerade unter Wasser war. „Und mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass er, wenn du ihn alleingelassen hast, bei deiner Rückkehr praktisch _tanzt_."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung warum und fürchte mich vor der Erklärung", grunzte Severus. „Falls ich plötzlich eine gewinnende Persönlichkeit entwickelt haben sollte, dann lass es mich bitte wissen, damit ich mich umbringen kann, ja?"

Der Headmaster warf ihm einen beruhigenden Blick zu und tätschelte ihm den Arm. „Kopf hoch, mein Junge. Ich fühle mich sehr optimistisch."

"Ich gebe meinem Schock darüber später Ausdruck, sobald ich genug Zeit habe Überraschung zu heucheln. In der Zwischenzeit, versucht euch zu beeilen, wenn schon nicht für euch selbst, dann doch vielleicht um meines Verstandes willen." Severus sah zu, wie Dumbledore den Raum wieder verließ und ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung bemächtigte sich seiner. Potter hatte keine große Aussicht gehabt der Retter der Zaubererwelt zu werden, als er noch ein Mensch war und noch einen Zauberstab schwingen konnte. Der Gedanke, dass der Held der Seite des Lichts jetzt pink und gefiedert war und gerade in diesem Moment seinen Kopf wiederholt in einen kleinen Pool schmutzigen Wassers klatschen ließ, war nicht ermunternd.

OoOoOoOoO

Der Tränkemeister machte sich kurz nach Sonnenuntergang per Besen auf den Weg zu dem Todessertreffen. Harry nickte, als der Mann ihm befahl zu bleiben wo er war, folgte ihm aber dennoch in staksigem Gang. Snape mochte ein Bastard sein, aber er war Harrys Bastard und Harry sollte doch verdammt sein, wenn er zuließ, dass sich der Mann umbringen ließ.

Das Schlimmste daran ein Vogel zu sein, so empfand Harry es zumindest, war die Unfähigkeit klar und geradeaus zu denken. Mindestens neunzig Prozent seines Verstandes schienen sich mit Futter zu beschäftigen und damit, seinen Hals zu verbiegen. Es war Instinkt und machte es schwierig, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Was Harry nicht realisierte war, das Snape zu folgen ebenfalls Instinkt war. Flamingos sind sehr soziale Tiere, sie leben zum gegenseitigen Schutz in großen Kolonien und fliegen in Schwärmen. Harry nahm an, dass es Snapes große, schnabelhafte Nase war, die ihn zum Teil seines Schwarms machte.

Er dachte gar nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern nahm einen großen Schritt Anlauf, schwang sich in die Luft und folgte dem Besen. Er flog, ohne Hilfe, ganz allein. Er fühlte einen Ansturm von Freude, dass er nicht mehr auf einen Besen angewiesen war. Der Wind pflügte durch seine Federn und er bewegte seine Schwingen, voller Glück.

Es war fast ein Ausgleich dafür pink zu sein.

OoOoOoOoO

Snape erreichte das Todessertreffen mit einiger Besorgnis.

„Hallo, Severus", erklag eine höfliche aber kalte Stimme.

„Hallo, Lucius", erwiderte er. „Wie _reizend_ von dir, dein Manor zur Verfügung zu stellen."

Der Blonde lächelte. „Ich weiß. Und ich bin so froh, dass _ich_ etwas habe, das ich zur Verfügung stellen kann."

Bevor Severus antworten konnte, erklang eine Aufmerksamkeit heischende Stimme. „Bei Merlin! Was zur Hölle ist denn _das_? Gehört das zu Narcissas neuem Hobby?" Der Tränkemeister drehte sich um und warf Avery einen eisigen Blick zu. Dies hier war ein Todessertreffen und es wurde erwartet, dass man über Dinge wie Familie, Hobby oder ähnlichem nicht sprach.

Als Snape erkannte worauf Avery zeigte, fiel ihm die Kinnlade herab.

Crabbe, der neben Avery stand, sagte langsam: „Das ist ein… ein… Flamenco?"

Lucius sah den Vogel mit einem konzentrierten Blick an, dem Blick eines Mannes, der wusste, dass er von Idioten umringt war und später die einzig verlässliche Quelle für Informationen darstellen würde. „Stell dich nicht so dumm an. Flamenco ist ein spanischer Tanzstil, Gitarre und Gesang. Ich nehme an, dass das Wort auf welches du dich so stümperhaft zubewegst ‚Flamingo' ist." Und nein, der gehört nicht meiner Frau."

Severus schluckte hart, seine Kehle plötzlich trocken wie Sandpapier.

Lucius drehte sich zu ihm um. „Es _ist_ interessant zu bemerken, dass mein Sohn mir erzählte, dass sein Lieblingsprofessor, Snape, erst neulich im Unterricht eine solche Kreatur dabei hatte. Man stelle sich nur den Zufall vor."

"Du kleines Mistvieh", fauchte Snape den Flamingo an, der prompt beschämt den Kopf hängen ließ. Der Mann versuchte sich zu fangen. „Ja. Das ist meiner. Nicht, dass ich ihn mir ausgesucht hätte. Er ist einfach… aufgetaucht."

"Wie seltsam", lächelte Lucius und hob eine Braue. „Dabei sind das so seltene Tiere… wahrscheinlich ist er aus einem Zoo entkommen?"

„Wahrscheinlich", zwang Snape sich zu erwidern.

„Und doch trägt es eine Art Halsband. Wenn es eine Erkennungsmarke hat, dann solltest du ihn vielleicht seinem Eigentümer zurückgeben", sagte Lucius, ganz so, als wären sie alle gesetzestreue Bürger, die genau so etwas tun würden.

„Das habe ich ihm umgelegt", versicherte Snape ihm eilig, als der andere sich Potter näherte.

Harry quiekte als der Todesser ihm zu nahe kam, flatterte zur Seite und ließ sich etwas entfernt von Lucius nieder. „Schüchtern, was?" Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ Harry erstarren, sodass er ihn sich schnappen konnte.

„Das ist absolut übertrieben", informierte Snape ihn.

Lucius ließ ein kleines Lächeln aufblitzen. „Ich denke, unser Meister würde dein neues Haustier gern einmal kennenlernen, n'est-ce pas?" Er wandte sich zu Avery und Crabbe. „Berichtet dem Dunklen Lord hiervon", wies er sie an und sie beeilten sich, seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten.

Severus Kehle zog sich unangenehm zusammen und versuchte, sein Herz wieder in seine Brust hinab zu befördern. Harry Potter war von Todessern gefangen genommen worden und seine ganze Hoffnung war, dass sie es nicht erkennen würden.

OoOoOoOoO

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Harry sich die Begegnung mit Voldemort so vorgestellt, dass dessen Blick auf Harry fallen und er schreien würde _‚Da ist er, mein Erzfeind, Potter!'_ bevor er ihn mit einem sofortigen und endgültigen _Avada Kedavra_ umlegte. Er hatte erwartet, dass Voldemort ihn augenblicklich erkennen würde, egal in welcher Form er sich befand.

So fühlte er sich ein wenig beleidigt, als der Mann aus dem Manor herausgestampft kam, Lucius und Harry einen desinteressierten Blick zuwarf und fragte: „Warum _genau_, wurden ich und meine Pläne für einen Flamingo unterbrochen?"

Lucius wurde mit einem Mal ziemlich nervös. „Ah. Ich fand es nur seltsam, dass eine solche Kreatur in England existiert und dann auch noch als Haustier für, äh, Snape. Findet Ihr das nicht auch verdächtig?"

„Ich finde alles verdächtig; Paranoia hat mich dort am Leben erhalten, wo Magie es nicht konnte. Aber wenn du schon so fragst: _Nein_. Es scheint mir ziemlich eindeutig warum dieses Biest Severus als Halter auserkoren hat; sie teilen sich schließlich das gleiche unvorteilhafte Profil. Wahrscheinlich denkt es, es hätte seinen Lebenspartner gefunden. Vermutlich war es ein Teil einer Wanderausstellung und ist geflohen."

„Aber Meister…"

"Ich habe KEINE ANGST vor einem VERDAMMTEN PINKEN _VOGEL_, LUCIUS", brüllte Voldemort, der es scheinbar langsam als Beleidigung ansah, über die Anwesenheit des Tieres informiert worden zu sein. „Und ich lasse keinen Idioten aus mir machen." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und machte sich bereit einen Unverzeihlichen zu sprechen.

Harry erkannte ungefähr zum gleichen Zeitpunkt, dass sich sein Körper direkt zwischen den beiden Männern befand und er die ganze Kraft des Fluches abbekommen würde. Er begann, sich in Lucius' Griff zu winden, doch Lucius Griff war fest mit Angst und Terror.

„Mein Lord, nein", rief Severus und warf sich nach vorn.

Voldemort war außer sich. „Ich habe genug von eurer Ungehorsamkeit heute Nacht! _CRUCIO_!

Severus fiel zu Boden und wand sich unter Schmerzen.

Harry riss sich aus Lucius' Griff frei und flatterte wie verrückt mit seinen Flügeln. Er wackelte auf unsicheren Beinen in Severus' Richtung, der, inzwischen nicht mehr unter dem _Cruciatus_, am Boden lag.

Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Harry.

Bevor dieser jedoch Severus erreichen konnte, sauste ein heftiger Luftzug nur knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei und er sah Lucius Malfoy, der einen Besen zwischen den erhobenen Händen schwang. „Dämlicher Vogel", fauchte er, „ich wird dir zeigen was mit denen passiert, die versuchen einen Idioten aus mir zu machen." Er ließ den Besen auf Harry herabsausen, doch Harry sprang aus dem Weg, laut honkend, als der Besen seine Seite streifte. Ein weiterer Schlag traf nur den Boden neben ihm.

Harry ließ einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei los und warf sich mit wehenden Federn auf den blonden Mann. Er schnappte mit dem Schnabel nach ihm und als Lucius versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, pickte er ihn diesen aus den Händen.

Ein eigenartiges Geräusch ließ die beiden Kämpfenden innehalten, ein beängstigendes, hohes und kaltes Lachen. Es schwoll immer weiter an, wurde zu einem haltlosen Kichern und versiegte schließlich in amüsiertem Schnauben und sowohl Harry als auch sein Angreifer standen still und starr und sahen sich nach der Quelle des Lachens um.

Lucius' normalerweise einwandfrei sitzendes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und seine Stirn blutete ein wenig, wo Harry in gepickt hatte. „Meister?", rief er vorsichtig, seine Augen voller Furcht.

Voldemort gab den beiden ein kaltes kleines Lächeln. „Höchst amüsant. Natürlich bin ich nicht gerade begeistert, dass einer meiner treuesten Diener von einem pinken Federball besiegt wurde…"

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Lord", antwortete Lucius verzweifelt, „ich werde das Tier auf der Stelle rösten."

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords glänzten mit Wahnsinn, aber sie waren nicht länger auf die Szene vor ihm gerichtet. „Nein, lass Severus sein kleines Haustier. Vielleicht kann es uns noch von Nutzen sein. Immerhin ist es nur ein dumm aussehender Vogel. Niemand würde ihm einen weiteren Gedanken widmen…" Er ging zurück in das Manor und murmelte dabei vor sich hin.

Lucius sah Snape wütend an, folgte Voldemort aber schnellstens.

Snape setzte sich schwer atmend auf. „Du verdammter Alptraum von einem Punkt in der Landschaft. Du hättest uns fast beide umgebracht."

Harry machte beruhigende Geräusche und rubbelte seinen Schnabel gegen die Wange des Tränkemeisters.

Nach ein paar Minuten gab Snape auf und streichelte widerwillig den Kopf des Vogels. „Ich muss jetzt rein. _Wage_ es ja nicht, mir zu folgen!"

Harry kreiste ein paar Mal wackelig um den Mann, offensichtlich unzufrieden mit dessen Befehl und noch unzufriedener, dass Snape trotz der Dosis _Cruciatus_ an dem Treffen teilnehmen wollte. Als er zusah, wie Snape im Manor verschwand, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er wütend sein sollte, dass sie nicht zusammen verschwanden oder beeindruckt, dass der Mann nach allem trotzdem nicht von seiner Mission abzubringen war. Solch eine seltsame Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Bewunderung.

Dann fragte er sich, ob es genau so war, wie Snape normalerweise für ihn empfand.

OoOoOoOoO

Snape öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte müde. Ein Gewicht lag quer über seinen Bauch und er sah hinab, nur um einen durchaus menschlichen Arm zu sehen, der über ihn hinwegreichte. Außerdem sah er bei näherer Betrachtung einen dunklen Haarschopf, der ganz in der Nähe seines Oberschenkels ruhte und den Rest des vertrauten Teenagers in einem Sessel neben seinem Bett.

Er ließ einen Finger an dem Arm entlang gleiten, während er sich an einen langen Hals erinnerte. Gänsehaut folgte dem Pfad seines Fingers und ein Schauer rann durch den Körper des Jungen.

„Du solltest im Bett sein", sagte Severus in seinem strengsten Tonfall.

Harry sah auf und lächelte müde. „Ich bin es ja zur Hälfte."

"Freches Balg. Wie haben sie es geschafft dich wieder in deine – und ich gebrauche das Wort vorsichtig – _normale_ Form zu bringen?"

Harrys Lächeln wurde weiter und er streckte sich gähnend. „Sie haben die Lösung in irgendeinem Buch gefunden. Alles was es brauchte war ein wenig Black-Blut um den Verschluss zu öffnen."

„Und war das kein Problem, wo der letzte Black doch tot ist?"

„Nur der letzte, der den Namen trug. Hermione hat Draco reingelegt, so dass er den Verschluss geöffnet hat. Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass er eine Unterhaltung zwischen ihr und Ron mithört, in der sie behauptete…", er duckte verlegen den Kopf, „dass das Armband so verzaubert wäre, dass es mich goldene Eier legen lässt und dass du mich deswegen behältst. Sie meinte dass du deswegen überall erzählst, dass ich männlich wäre, damit es keiner erfährt. Und Malfoy ist nun mal gierig und wollte das Armband für sich haben. McGonagall hat ihn erwischt, als er es mir gerade abgenommen hatte."

„Du hast dich doch nicht vor ihm zurückverwandelt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gewartet, bis er weg war. Wie auch immer, zumindest weiß ich jetzt dass ich es kann. Auch wenn es nicht gerade das mächtigste Tier ist."

„Und wie soll ich die plötzliche Abwesenheit des Flamingos in meinem Leben erklären?"

Harry lachte. „Wir könnten Draco die Information zukommen lassen, dass ich auf einmal keine goldenen Eier mehr legen konnte und du deswegen keine Lust mehr hattest, mich zu behalten."

„Darauf ein Amen", meinte Snape, dann sah er Harry schief an. „Ich nehme an, das bedeutet dann ein Ende dieses ständigen Paarungstanzes?"

Harry wurde rot und fand seine Füße mit einem Mal sehr faszinierend. „Ach ja, das. Sorry", murmelte er.

Tja… du findest den Weg zu deinem Turm wohl selbst? Oder hat deine Zeit als überpigmentierte Gans dein Gehirn nachhaltig geschädigt?"

Harry starrte Snape für einen Augenblick an, ganz so, als würde er all seinen Mut zusammensammeln. Dann beugte er sich schnell nach vorn und presste seine Lippen auf die von Snape, zu dessen unendlichem Schock.

Sie waren kühl und ungeschickt und unerträglich hinreißend. Severus bekam nicht einmal mit, dass er den Kuss erwiderte, bis er seine Finger durch das zerzauste Haar gleiten spürte.

Harry zog sich zurück, genauso pink im Gesicht, wie es die Federn seines Animagus waren und grinste Snape an. „Ich mochte es dein Haustier zu sein", gestand er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Potter?"

Der Junge hielt inne und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. „Ja?"

Snape gestattete sich ein kleines Grinsen. „Du bist richtig niedlich in pink."


End file.
